Shared
by StarReader2009
Summary: When Sylar had took Claire's power away neither of them had any idea of the repercussions that were going to occur from that single moment. Sylar didn't just take her ability to feel pain. Find out in my new story Shared to see what happens with Claire and Sylar and how their relationship evolves. Sylar/Claire shipping!
1. Chapter 1

Claire stared blankly at her lap as she sat on her bed. Her damp hair brushed to one side after being somewhat dried with the towel that lied beside her. She flinched as flashes of what Sylar had just done to her earlier sparked inside her head. She leaned her elbows on her knees to rub her temples gently.

Her head has been hurting for a while and she didn't know why. She paused as her thought process came back to her void of the headache.

After the Sylar incident, did her head begin to hurt; after Sylar left her in wonderment and aftershock. Tears began to pool in her eyes and she was glad that her door was closed even though her mother was downstairs and Lyle was sleeping over at a friends' house.

She sobbed silently before she gasped as the ache in her head began to surge powerfully. Claire shut her eyes as her breathing began to quicken and opened her eyes as she felt a tingle in her hands. She continued to whimper in pain as she watches in horror as her skin began to ripple and shine lightly.

She shook her hands in her failed attempt to make it go away. Her fear began to rise as the glow in her skin began to spread, shining more violently.

"Stop," she muttered as tears fell down her cheeks and she began shaking. "Stop it!" Her voice rising as she shook her hands and wipe her skin trying to make everything go away.

"STOP!" She yelled throwing her hands to her side and suddenly a loud crash came in front of her surprising her as one of her cheerleading trophies clanked to the floor. She didn't realize she was standing until her trophy hit the floor. She looked at her hands which had relaxed from the fist it was formed in.

Back in forth she looked from her hands to the trophy on the floor. Even though she was scared of what was happening to her, she was still fascinated with this new development. She hesitantly held her hand with palm facing down before lining her gaze with the fallen trophy.

She held her breath as she concentrated on the trophy. Her eyes narrowed as she took in a deep breath in and out. Slowly she raised her fingers and to her amazement and shock the trophy wobbled before she flicked her fingers. The trophy flew from the floor and hit the wall.

"Claire!" At the sound of her name being called the cheerleader shook herself out of her shock enough to give a coherent response. "What was that? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mom," she yelled back. "I'm alright I just dropped my phone." But it wasn't her phone it was her cheerleading trophy that had flew at the wall. And she wasn't even near enough to touch the small table where all her trophies were placed.

She looked at her hands in terror as they shook and trembled and she held them out in front of her as if her hands were beings with their own mind.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered to herself, wrapping her arms around her.

_What did Sylar do to me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! Did anyone miss me? Haha I am so sorry for the long wait but I needed something kick start my creative juices again I will be happy to note that hopefully when or if I post the next chapter that it will be soon. So here we go.**

* * *

_**Few Days Later…**_

Claire jogged down the stairs as the smell of her mom's waffles hit her face and the small scent of smoke in the air. She swatted her hand in the air by her ear where the slightest irritating sounds of buzzing came here and there. She entered the dining room which was occupied by Lyle, her mom, and her biological mom Meredith who's staying at their home for protection courtesy of her father.

She entered the dining swiftly grabbing her plate from the counter before quickly setting herself and her plate on the table.

"Claire", Sandra spoke as she cut into her food, "did you get everything ready to go back to school today?"

"I'm not going," she answered nonchalantly, picking up her fork and keeping her eyes to her food.

Sandra and Meredith exchanged a quick glance before Sandra spoke again.

"Excuse me?" she said as if taken off guard.

"Well, it has become very clear that life will never be normal so I've decided to stop trying."

At this point, Claire pierced her fork into a small pile of waffles and ate them while finally looking up at her mother with a rebellious and determined gaze.

_No one knew how true that was_, she thought. She hadn't told anyone in her family about her new _surprises_ and after the incident with the trophy, Claire has been discovering more and more… _aspects_ in her life.

After being viciously attacked by Sylar and what he had… given her and some extra thought, Claire can't help but feel somewhat glad of what benefits were given to her. She frowned slightly as the buzzing came back in her hear and she swatted her hand around as discretely as she could.

"You decided?" Sandra questioned with disbelief in her voice and eyebrows slightly raised. "Your father and I-"

"Dad's not here." Claire interrupted keeping her eyes on only her mother with a slightly angered gaze. "He doesn't get a vote."

She could see that her mother was frustrated by the look on her face and Claire returned to eating her food.

"He's out there protectin' all of us," she explained sharply as her frustration made her Texan accent more aware.

"Yeah and he's out there stopping villains, helping people and doing the same thing that I should be doing with my life." Claire ranted before returning to her previous actions.

"You're a seventeen year old girl," her mother replied incredulously.

"I can't get a hurt," Claire said. _And protect myself_, she thought. "Can't die. Can't even feel pain." She looked at her food, shaking her head slightly. "You just don't understand –"

Meredith cut in trying to help, "I think what Claire's just trying to say here is just like us –"

"Meredith."

Said women who looked at Sandra.

"I'm thrilled that you're here to protect us, but I know how to talk to my daughter thank you." Sandra continued curtly before looking back at her daughter who could only look at Meredith's slightly hurt expression.

"Claire?" she turned to face her mom. "Get ready for school. Now."

Claire scoffed slightly setting her fork down before looking at Meredith for help who gave her look that said "I tried to help". She dramatically pushed back her chair to stand up before tucking the chair back in and walked her way back up the stairs to her room.

As she was a few steps away from her room, a screeching sound resonated in her ears which made her flinch in shock and surprise. If she were a normal person she probably would have cried out in pain and for that she was thankful that she couldn't. It would be a hard thing to explain to your family why you're in pain.

As quickly as she could, Claire staggered to her room with her shoulders bunched up together before closing her bedroom door with one hand as the other was on one of her ears. Slowly she slid down to the floor, gaining support from the door on her back trying to figure out how to control this new development.

_Jesus, just how many specials did Sylar went after_, Claire thought in frustration.

~.~.~

_**Outside of the house**_

Claire struts to her car, wearing her cheerleader jacket and seeing Meredith leaning against the car smoking before at her arrival, she quickly dropped her cigarette on the path and crushed it with her shoes.

"Well that went well didn't you think?" she spoke first as Claire came to a screeching halt with a deep sigh of annoyance.

"Welcome to the Bennett household," she said sarcastically and Meredith chuckled.

Claire opened the driver's side door open to throw her bag on the passenger's seat.

"Well what is up with this new superhero kick anyway?" Meredith asked propping herself against the rear of the car to face Claire who remained an indifferent face.

"There are bad people out there," she explained closing the door and walked up to her biological mom. "I just feel like I should help." Claire tucked her hands in her pockets.

"Sure you wanna help people huh?" Meredith replied with a slight smirk which Claire replied with a fake smile.

"I keep trying to be normal. Fit in but then I just end up the victim."

"Your mom told me about your attack." Meredith admitted and at this confession, Claire straightened her posture, looking away. "Feel like talking about it?"

She sharply looked at the pyro and replied, "I just want to move passed it and I want to do something. Fight them."

Meredith smiled curiously and somewhat grimly. "And how are you gonna do that? How are you gonna learn how to fight?"

Claire chuckled looking at the house and pretending to admire it… before looking at Meredith right in the eye.

"I'm going to fight the hard way." She then gave Meredith a quick smile. "See you later."

Claire walked back to the driver's side door with a small mischievous smile in her eyes.

~.~.~

_**Later that day…**_

"I just did what I thought was best to keep her here. Safe." Claire heard Meredith reply just before the doorbell rang. That was her cue to come down the stairs with her bags.

"I got it." She quickly said as she rushed down the stairs as Sandra and Meredith avoided looking at each other.

She opened the door to reveal one of the other cheerleaders who gave her a smile.

"Hey," the girl spoke and Claire gave a quick smile and replied with a greeting. "You ready?"

"One second." She turned to the older women. "I totally forgot about the cheerleader sleepover retreat. I'm so sorry." She gave an apologetic face to her mother before giving her a hopeful expression. "Is it…cool?" She looked between the two who were giving her looks.

"Sure," Sandra answered quickly giving a relieved but quick smile at Claire and her fellow classmate who still stood waiting at the door with a happy face.

Claire gave an ecstatic and happy smile before striding to the door, closing it on her way out.

"Thanks for helping me out." She said with a relieved expression to the girl who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"No problem." Afterwards they went their separate ways as they got in their cars. As Claire drove on her way, she couldn't help but feel a little bit smug.

* * *

**Read & Review please and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

_**Former Canfield House…**_

"…sister damnit. I've got the right to see her and our kids." Stephen Canfield spoke angrily before ending the call and slamming his hands on the countertop, hunched over with a frustrated and angry expression.

Quickly, out of the blue, he straightened out flicking his left wrist creating a small swirling blue-black vortex in front of him as streams of papers were rapidly sucked in the vortex before stopping. Just before the sounds of footsteps were heard this had Stephen straighten his back.

"Hello?" his voice echoed around the empty house. "Is someone there?" Unknown to him was there someone standing behind him holding a taser gun at his back.

"Behind you." Stephen whirled around startled to hear a voice before being tasered into unconsciousness.

Claire stood alertly in place before smirking.

"Got ya." She whispered to herself feeling accomplished of her first bag and tag mission.

However, in a matter of minutes Stephen began stirring before blinking his eyes open as he tried to comprehend the current situation as he moaned and groaned slightly.

"What's going on?" he asked as his eyes suddenly catch a young blonde girl who was walking around him cautiously with a smirk on her face and still holding the taser gun at him.

"What do you think? I'm bringing you back to level five where you belong." She stopped as he started to get up.

"Please. Don't do this." Stephen pleads as he tried to shake out the aftermath of being tasered before looking up at her. "I need to find my family."

"From the looks of things, they're long gone," she said with some pity before straightening herself out.

"What do you expect? Your company dragged me away in the middle of the night. I didn't even get to say goodbye. They put me away for two years. My family must think that I've abandoned them."

"That's what happens to people like you." She quickly responded sharply. "They put you away so the rest of us can be safe."

"I made one mistake," said Stephen who stayed on his knees with his eyes kept forward before he looked up at her with a slightly crazed and angered look which made Claire falter in her macho persona she's been giving off.

"You're just like the others. So quick to judge that you want to think that I'm a monster." He said, standing up with his hands in the air as Claire backed away slightly.

"You killed someone. You are a monster." She spoke with disgust and determination.

"You're wrong. And you need to listen," not long after he finished speaking did he flick his wrist, creating a small vortex close to her which was powerful enough to snatch the taser gun out of her hand.

She stared at his hand in shock before gulping as Claire looked at the determined man who could _actually_ destroy her. She cursed herself for not being better prepared for this.

~.~.~

Claire sat on a movable, spinning brown wooden chair as she warily watched Stephen pace back and forth. She gulped her hands pressed together making a big fist as she tried to calm down.

"Your company's got it all wrong. I never meant to hurt anyone." Just as he finished his sentence a ringtone was heard and Claire's eyes widened.

She quickly reached for her phone in her jacket pocket clicking end before Stephen snatched her phone out of her hands.

"Who's this? Your partner?" Stephen dropped the phone on the desk behind her as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a partner."

"What are you talking about? One of us, one of them, right? Company policy." Stephen shot back quickly confused and trying to find reason.

She just stared back at Stephen who slowly came to realization.

"You're not with the company are you?" Pause. Stephen walked around to reach around the desk before holding out contact card in front of her.

"Are you with them?" A shake. Stephen threw away the card careless of it as he became curious of whom this mystery woman was. "Who the hell are you? Coming here, shoot me, hold me hostage. You know about me?" He gestured to himself.

"I read your file. You killed a man." She spoke incredulously before Stephen started pacing again.

"That was an accident."

"Your neighbor, right? Over what? Over a broken lawn mower?"

"We got into an argument. It got heated, I overreacted. Next thing I knew he was gone." Claire stared at him with a wary yet curious face as he came to a stop to lean against the front door and slid to the floor with his back against it.

"I didn't want to hurt him," he continued. "They locked me away. No lawyer, no trial." Claire's face slowly transformed to sadness. "I love my wife… I love my children. I just want to see them again. Hold them. Even if it's for the last time. I just want to be normal."

Claire suddenly looked away saddened that despite his dangerous ability, had lost everything that he held dear in just a matter of moments. She now felt a sort of kinship with this man and knew that she could never send him again to a life of imprisonment. Not while he still has a family out there in the world. However, that didn't stop her fear and wariness of the older man.

"You don't understand." He spoke frustrated as he watches the girl look away and he stood up. "No j-just go." Steven gestured to the door.

She furrowed her eyebrows before slowly standing up, keeping her gaze on him in confusion.

"You-you're letting me go?" Claire sounded doubtful and full of disbelief.

"Yeah," replied Stephen who stood leaning on the counter with his back to the blonde girl. "Just give me a head start before you call your friends at the company."

"Maybe I can help." Claire said slowly as she kept her gaze on the man. His words still resonated in her ears, drawing away any lasting doubts about the sad man.

Stephen spun around to face her as Claire stared back determined.

~.~.~

"This is the last number that the company has on them. It's the same area code so they can't have gone far," Claire said and Stephen entered the phone number in the file on house phone and looked at her.

"Thanks, Claire. For everything." he said which sparked a smile from the young girl before Steven pressed call and held the phone to his ear.

"Hi, baby," Stephen spoke then paused listening to what seems to be his wife. "It's me. Wait! Don't hang up." Claire watched him with a smile on her face at seeing how happy he was. "I know your scared but… I love you. And I need to see. Soon. And the kids." Pause. "Then meet me at the Griffith park carousal. Great. I-I can't wait to-"

Claire had started walking away with a happy smile that soon vanished when she heard Stephen's panic in his voice, quickly turning to face him.

"Hello? Hello!"

"What happened?" She asked confused and he looked up at her with a similar expression.

"We were cut off."

Not too long after he responded did someone barged in loudly through the front door and came striding towards the duo were.

Claire's eyes widen as she sees her dad right in front of them holding a gun to their heads.

"Claire?" Noah said shocked speechless at the sight of her.

"Dad?" Claire responded with a question of her own.

"He's your father?" Stephen asked. "You set me up?" Claire turned around to face him.

"No, I swear." Her response remained unheard as Stephen grabbed hold of Claire's arms and shouted at Noah.

"Back off. Let go of the gun." However another came through the door, shutting it behind him.

"Let go of the girl," Sylar commanded with his hand held out ready to act while Claire's eyes widened in shock which soon turned to anger.

"Sylar," she whispered before directing her question to Noah. "Dad, what is he doing here?"

"Let her go, Canfield. That's a warning!"

"Stand back! Last warning!"

Sylar and Noah shouted at Stephen simultaneously. Claire turned her head to look at Stephen.

"I didn't know I'm sorry." She apologized desperately as Sylar continued shouting at Stephen.

"It's not over yet. Hold onto something." He warned Claire releasing his grip on the girl only to create a vortex bigger than the ones he's previously made.

Claire slipped at the power that the vortex was drawing in and quickly grabbed the metal post that was attached to the wall and ceiling. Slowly her grip loosened more and more and just as she lost her grip a hand snatched her own and she looked up startled out of her fear which turned into anger and frustration as she sees Sylar gripping her hand, gazing down at her.

She looked up into his dark eyes and noticed that they weren't black or evil looking but rather worried and a warm shade of brown. She was loathe to ever reveal that she thought that way about him but Claire knew that at some point of time that she needed to speak to him.

Slowly pulling herself up using Sylar's grip on her hand as an anchor, she gripped the metal post readying herself of what comes next.

One… she steadies one foot on the floor despite the powerful suction of the vortex.

Two… she tightened her grip on Sylar's hand.

Three!

She launched herself as much as she could away from danger just as the vortex quickly became smaller and smaller before disappearing altogether. Due to the unexpected stop of the vortex, Claire had crashed into Sylar sprawling them over the wooden floor. Add that with using some telekinesis did Claire hurt herself.

Claire groaned as she held her head to her hand and pulling back her hand to see a little bit of blood wasn't really a happy feeling. She soon realized that someone's hand was still in her grip. She quickly snatched her hand away from him as the bastard stood up indifferent to her reaction to him despite the slight shake in the hand that gripped hers.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Peachy." She said sarcastically as he hastily made his way to the back door trying to catch up with Stephen.

Claire tried to ignore the tingling sensation he left in her hand, fisting said hand as she stood up and her father rushed over to her with concern written all over his face.

She walked over to her Dad and they hugged each other relieved that the other wasn't hurt or had everlasting damage. He kissed her head and she looked up at him with confusion and anger written all over her face.

"Thank god. Are you okay?" Noah asked however before Claire could speak up, Sylar returned.

"Target's gone."

"No, he can't be far." Noah said panic flown all over his face as he rushed over to Sylar while Claire just stared between the duo confused, outraged, and furious. The two exchanged looks before them both looked back at Claire.

"Claire, where did Mr. Canfield go?" Noah asked.

"Leave him alone he doesn't want to hurt anyone." Claire whispered, defending Stephen.

"This isn't a game he's very dangerous."

"You can talk. Bringing him here." Claire's voice cracked as she turned her torn up and distraught eyes to Sylar. "Tell me you're not working with him after what he did to me?"

"Claire, you hate me I understand," Sylar stepped in trying to make amends with the only girl who has survived from his wrath. "When I touched your hand, I could feel the pain that I caused you and I never meant for you to be in-"

"Shut your mouth now," Noah ordered, stepping in front of Claire, who stared at him with loathing eyes, therefore hiding her from his view. "You don't get to talk to her. Ever." After seeing Sylar lower his eyes in submission, Noah diverted his attention to his daughter.

"Look, we'll talk more about this once we get home but right now you have to tell me where Mr. Canfield went." Noah held Claire's shoulder gently keeping eye contact with her trying to plead with her to confess.

"He's not a killer. He's having problems just like I have problems. He just – he didn't have you to help him." Claire explained and Noah smiled gently at his daughter.

"Alright… Ok then just… let me talk to him. If what you say is true we'll make other arrangements. You can trust me, Claire. I wouldn't send anybody to level five if they didn't belong there." Noah briefly cupped her face before resting his hands on her shoulders as Claire shifted her gaze to look at Sylar.

Claire parted her lips in conflict before looking back at her father defeated.

"He's at Griffith Park Carousal." She admitted reluctantly and watched as her father's eyes lit up.

~.~.~

_**Griffith Park Carousal…**_

"Stephen, its Claire. I talked to my dad." Claire called out as she walked around the carasoul before finally coming to a halt in front of said man who was sitting of the back of a chariot designed seat with his head bowed down on his arms.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Stephen replied briefly looking at Claire before returning to his saddened and distraught stare down on his arms.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"They never showed up. You were right, Claire," Stephen said brokenly and Claire felt helpless, knowing that she can't help the man with this new predicament. "My wife… my kids… They're afraid of me."

He stood up and got off the carousal walking ahead of her towards the entrance but once reaching the entrance Stephen stopped dead while Claire walked ahead, her eyes shut closed in sadness.

"Maybe I am a monster," Stephen said with despair in his voice but he froze as he heard the tell-tale sound of a gun at the ready as Claire whirled around to face what was going on behind her.

"Couldn't put it better myself." Noah said with a gun aimed at Stephen's head.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"It's alright," Noah said as his other hand was raised to warn Claire off and his eyes kept on Stephen. "We're just going to talk. I'll make you a deal, Stephen, my partner over there is standing right there by my car, you make him disappear then this is all over."

"I don't understand. Y-you want me to k-kill your partner," he spoke in confusion and horror.

"Do it and I'll let you go," Noah enticed. "I give you my word."

"What are you saying? You do not have to do this." Claire said.

"Stay out of this, Claire," Noah ordered and Claire looked at her father in horror.

"She's right I can't. I'm not a killer." Stephen explained.

"Maybe not but he is and he needs to be destroyed unfortunately I can't do it." Noah said. When Stephen turned around to face him trying to plead with him, Noah pulled safety back off the gun. "I'm not asking."

"Dad, no," Claire pleaded her father taking a small step toward him.

"I'm doing this for us, Claire, for what Sylar did to you," Noah explained then Stephen turned to look at Claire with tears in his eyes.

"You people… you've taken everything from me."

Claire stepped back at the raw emotion that's echoed on his face and presence.

"Do it! Kill him, now!" Noah commanded.

Stephen turned to face Sylar determined with a swallow.

"What are you doing?" she asked in hushed whisper and he turned to look at her.

"I won't be a monster," Stephen said determined before he flicked his wrist and he was sucked into a vortex.

"No!" she shouted desperately but he was gone. Claire panted before looking over to her dad who looked back at her and where Stephen previously stood.

"H-how could you?" she spoke softly, her eyes drifting back to where Stephen once stood.

Noah sighed, "Claire-"

"He just wanted to be with his family," Claire continued her eyes glued to the empty spot in front of her. "He wanted to be normal." She looked up at Noah with teary eyes. "He was like me" – her hand reached to cover her mouth – "he wanted to be normal." She slowly backed away from him in despair as Stephen's last words echoed in the back of her mind. "And you killed him."

"Claire-"he reached out to her and she flinched away from him, turning quickly away from him and took long strides to the car and passed Sylar who looked from her to her father.

Claire stopped by the passenger seat side door, placing her hand on the window gasping and trying to hold back her tears before she sobbed crying her out before she screamed rushing at a nearby tree and began punching it continuously.

It didn't matter that Sylar and her dad were watching her. It didn't matter that her hands began to bleed from the continuous abuse of the tree. Nothing mattered at the moment besides getting all that pent up grief and anger from the past two traumatic years of her life out.

Suddenly, she was grabbed around the waist by long strong arms and she fought against them her anger getting the best of her but unknown to her was that the man holding her was trying to calm her down.

"Let go of me!" Claire screamed and the arms were loosened up enough for her to turn around and punch the person holding who hissed in pain as she drew blood on his cheek only for it to heal quickly.

"Claire. Claire! Listen to me," Sylar grabbed the girl around the upper arm, shaking her out of her anger and to stare at the older man with red, teary eyes and wet cheeks. "Calm down. You have to calm down, ok. Look at me… I'm sorry. I know that will never make up for what I did to you; but, you need to listen to me. _Calm down_." Seeing that he had the cheerleader's attention, Sylar shockingly smiles gently at her.

"There you go," Sylar whispered wiping some of the wetness off her cheeks before she finally rested her head on his chest, her arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

At that moment of comfort, Claire could care less about the fact that she was wrapped in the arms of a man who had once held her victim and many others before her. She couldn't deny anymore that there must be some connection between them that had Claire come in possession of most of his powers. Powers that he stole from other people. Claire didn't completely understand what was happening to her and Sylar but whatever it is; she knew they would discover it… together. The only question that concerned her was _how_ they would discover this-this… this connection between them.

Claire sighed deeply, pressing her cheek against his chest.

~.~.~

Noah slowly lets the car stop by Claire's car before looking at his daughter who averted her eyes from him.

"We'll talk more when I come home, okay?" Noah said but Claire didn't respond and only went to open the door once she removed her seat belt.

"Claire, wait. I know you you're disappointed" – _really, dad_, Claire thought incredulously – "but I did what I had to do for us."

"She doesn't believe a word you're saying," Sylar spoke up and unfortunately spoke up about Claire's trailing thoughts which had Claire's eyes' widen slightly in surprise. "She knows exactly what you did back there. Why you didn't take down Stephen Canfield when you had the chance."

"I'm not talking to you," Noah spoke in a low, warning tone but Sylar continued.

"Claire finally sees you for what you are… a user. Isn't that right, Claire? You used her to find that poor man and then you used him to try to kill me," Sylar said and Claire briefly shut her eyes, "because to you… I'm nothing but a monster. He doesn't see our humanity, Claire. He never will."

At that moment, she snapped and couldn't take anymore. She had to escape the tightness in her throat. She had to escape the environment that wouldn't let her breathe and wouldn't let her out of her cage, no… her bubble. She knew Sylar was right in most of what he said and deep down inside her, she didn't want to accept the little tidbits of truth in his words… at least not yet.

Her dad soon followed her out of the car trying to get more word after the small tryst with Sylar. He then explained and reinforced his word that everything that he has done good and bad has been for the sake of their family. She told him that she understood his reasoning then they hugged it all out.

During the hug, Claire's eyes got caught by Sylar's who stared back at her with an indifferent expression. She was reminded once more about when their hands had grasped one another's when Sylar saved Claire from being pulled down a vortex and when Sylar had comforted her not too long ago. As that train of thought passed through, an idea sparked in her mind.

She pulled back from the hug slightly to look at her dad.

"Can I speak with him?" Claire tilted her head toward the man in the backseat of the car to accentuate who she was referring to. "It'll only be a few minutes."

Noah looked into her eyes and instinctively knew that he can't fight with his Claire-bear right now. Not when they've just reconciled their relationship and although he didn't like it-

Noah sighed and nodded his head before walking back around his car back to the driver's seat as Claire took a deep breath before looking at the man who hadn't removed his gaze on her one bit except he now had a curious glint in his eyes that weirdly enough made her heart jump in her chest.

She took a step towards his car door gently placing her hand on the window before she tilted her head slightly.

"I know you can hear me clearly. Come on out. We need to talk." Claire spoke softly to the man who also tilted his head before smirking. He opened the door and stepping out then closed it while turning to face her.

"Walk with me," she said quietly as she made her way onto the sidewalk, feeling and hearing Sylar following behind her.

She breathed in through her nose and exhaled through her mouth as she readied herself for what comes next.

* * *

**Read & Review please to tell me what you think.**

**I'm thinking that in each chapter I'm just going to feature Sylaire episodes and maybe a bit of individual Claire episodes. That's all, I just wanted to let you know. I'll try the best that I can to get the next chapter up soon but I don't know because it's kind of tricky to figure out what to do about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me again! This chapter skips ahead to The Eclipse part 1 & 2 and I just want everyone to imagine that all the other episodes went ahead the same until reaching some Claire and Sylaire episodes. I'll keep you guys up to date with the setting for each chapter for those of you who might get confused.**

* * *

_**Canfield House…**_

For hours, Claire trained under her father's watch. It somewhat pissed her off that she needed the physical training when she had her other powers but unfortunately no one other than herself and Angela knew.

It took Claire off guard when Angela told her that she knew about what came out of Sylar attacking her. But then again Angela dreamed about the future and from the looks of her attitude – well she couldn't decipher it but Claire instinctively knows that it's intertwined with that of a certain psychopath.

Claire though had to confess that doing this physical training helped get out her frustrations and anger.

As she swung the wooden plank at her Dad over and over until she finally got the upper hand, Claire couldn't help but rant some of her problems with Noah one by one as small tears gathered in her eyes as she gazed into the sad, wary gaze of her father.

Suddenly feeling suffocated Claire dropped the plank and said, "I need some air." Claire walked off as Noah dropped his head down with a sigh and call of her name before he followed her to the back door.

"Claire, I'm sorry-" Noah tried to apologize but Claire interrupted with her gaze to the floor and a wave of her hand.

"No, it's okay I shouldn't have brought it up," Claire said as the sound of the back door opened.

The sound of a quick drawn breath was heard behind her and Claire raised her eyes to look at newcomer only to widen her eyes as Elle walked toward them with an arrogant smirk.

"Hey, girls," she said and raised her hand towards them.

Claire braced herself but… nothing happened. She relaxed slightly as a look of panic and confusion crossed Elle's face, looking at her hand in anger before Noah drew out his gun to point at Elle.

"You have the Haitian in here?" Elle asked as they slowly started to back away.

"No, just me. Back out of the house right now. You're not getting, Claire" Noah commanded before voice was heard behind them.

"Funny story, we are," Sylar spoke before he too raised his fingers in his signature move of his telekinesis but nothing happened as well… Sylar's face revealed some of his confusion.

"Claire, stay back," Noah shouted as he pushed her into a corner and she grunted at the impact of hitting the wall.

Noah attacked Sylar into a fight. Claire watched the fight in confusion and wariness however it's quickly shown that Noah was winning the fight to where he dislocates Sylar's shoulder. Claire flinched unconsciously gripping her shoulder but at the sound of a gun being ready to fire she looked back to see Elle pointing her father's gun at Noah while his back is turned.

As quickly as she could, Claire got up from the corner to intercept yelling, "No!" She was then shot in the shoulder.

Claire could vaguely hear her father shout her name as she closed her eyes in pain, crying out slightly. She turned her head to her left, opening her eyes slightly only to see Sylar's eyes which showed his pain. She looked at her shoulder the best that she could and even at her angle she could see that her gunshot wound wasn't healing and she dropped her head to the ground with small 'thunk' before gazing at Sylar who was still watching her with occasional groans of pain.

Slowly she reached her hand out as strongly as she could as Sylar eyes widened in surprise and Claire closed her eyes as she passed out. The image of Sylar's eyes gazing at her being the last she remembers.

~.~.~

_**Bennett House, Costa Verde, California…**_

She cried out in pain as Noah slammed open and closed the front door in a hurry calling for his wife. Claire was set down on the couch as she kept crying out in pain. She was in so much pain that she couldn't help but ignore the conversation between Noah and Sandra who were debating about how to help Claire.

"What happened?" Claire asked breathlessly, gritting her teeth in pain as she lightly grazed her wound.

"I don't know. I wish I did." Noah answered reluctantly.

"Maybe you were right. I've been stupid, careless," she said as her father rested a hand on her hand. "I thought I was invulnerable." She cried out again.

"Claire, you shouldn't have," Noah trailed off as Claire slowly starts to smile at him.

"It hurts," Claire said joyfully. "I never thought I would be able to hurt again." She gritted her teeth to hold back her cries again the best she could. "It sucks but it's wonderful."

"Thank you for saving my life," Noah said.

"Anytime." Claire smiled at her dad as she spoke before closing her eyes.

~.~.~

Finally in her bed and her wound bandaged up, Claire relaxed with a small smile to her face and a small hum as her father cleaned up his glasses.

"Hey, no fever. You feeling okay?"

Claire nodded her head with a small 'yes' in reply.

"Pretty good with all things considered," she spoke softly with a smile on her face as she took in the comfort of her dad's presence.

"We're gonna figure out what's happening to you." He stated a serious look on his face. "But for now you just rest. I'll be right downstairs."

"I love you, Dad," she said.

"I love you, Claire-bear," he replied softly before kissing her forehead as Claire slowly drifted off to sleep but as she slept she couldn't help but remember her conversation with Sylar.

_She breathed in through her nose and exhaled through her mouth as she readied herself for what comes next._

"_I'm uh sorry about what happened earlier today," she said awkwardly as Sylar smirked slightly._

"_Well I can't really blame Noah. After everything I've done to people with abilities and to you his daughter, I've half expected him to cut my head off."_

"_But it doesn't stop how angry at him you are." She more stated than asked him and feeling his eyes on her face, Claire looked at him._

"_Thank you by the way for saving me from getting sucked into that vortex and for comforting me earlier." He gave a light chuckle._

"_With the way you acted towards Noah, I doubt that you wanted your Dad at the moment." He commented dryly._

"_Still, thank you," Claire said then a sudden realization sparked. "Today, you said that when you touched my hand that you could feel the pain that you caused me. What was that all about?"_

"_Angela told me that she wanted to help me become better in control with my powers and said that my _own_ power is like a hunger so she said that to get me better, she suggested that I take this girl's power."_

_Despite having a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, Claire was still curious._

"_What could she do?"_

"_Whatever or whoever she touches; she can know all the history of that object and person."_

_As the words left Sylar's mouth, Claire's mouth suddenly felt dry and she grew pale._

"_Then… you know what I've been able to do since you attacked me." Sylar stopped in his steps and Claire stopped as well while Sylar dropped his head slightly._

"_Yes."_

_His answer had her grip her hands and fumble with them nervously._

"_Whatever is happening to me," she hesitated before continuing, "it seems that I've absorbed at least most of your powers and it keeps hitting me all at once as a reminder of what you've taken from me." Sylar closed his eyes with a sigh. "But at the same time I'm reminded that you've given me a way to fight back." Sylar snapped open his eyes to gaze at me in confusion and shock._

"_Thank you for giving me that much," Claire said gratefully before taking a deep breath and a step closer to him._

"_And since… it seems that we'll be stuck together and highly likely to run into each other, I want you to promise me one thing." She grabbed onto his right hand between her hands._

"_Claire," he said trying to persuade her otherwise but Claire shook her head, determination read on her features._

"_No, when things get really rough and my powers disappear, I want you to promise me that you'll protect me because I understand that one day everyone I've known and grown up with will die while I'll never age and never die. Even if I resent this situation, I just want see one familiar face every once and awhile."_

Claire blearily woke up to pain and heat and she slightly open her eyes to see the bright light of the hospital hallway.

"It hurts," she groans in pain softly.

"I know, sweetie. What's your name?" the doctor asked.

"Claire," she responded quietly. "Where's my dad?"

"He's on his way," Sandra answered.

"How long ago were you shot, Claire?"

She heard her mother reply but didn't get a clear answer as she zones out from reality for a bit.

~.~.~

Claire weakly opened her eyes slightly to see her mom by her side.

"Hey," Sandra said.

"My mouth is dry," she said.

"You're having antibiotics. You're fighting off an infection." Sandra reasoned.

"It hurts," she said softly.

"Here," Sandra said holding out the alert button for a nurse towards her. "Take this. Here, if the pains too much press this button."

Claire took the remote in her hand taking note of who was in the room.

"Where's dad?" she asked hoarsely.

"He's on his way just try and relax," Sandra said but Claire couldn't relax. She felt tears gather in her eyes as the realization that her father left her again.

"You're lying. You're not very good at it."

"He will be here," Sandra promised Claire.

"I was so stupid. All I wanted was for this ability to go away and now it's gone."

"Mrs. Butler," a rough voice was heard and both women looked to see two police officers in the room. "We need to talk to you."

"You have got to be brave," Sandra whispered to her daughter.

"I'm not brave," she cried softly. "I'm just some stupid cheerleader. I thought I could've been more. I am sorry that I've ruined everything."

"Claire, don't talk like that."

"It hurts. Why does it hurt so much?" Claire asked before slowly her eyes rolled back into her head and she started shaking convulsively.

She could vaguely hear people's voices but they just got more plugged out until she couldn't hear anything anymore and before everything turned black Claire couldn't help but mutter out one more word before it ended. Before her life turned black.

"Gabriel," she said before the sound of a heartbeat stop and no more was said…

Suddenly Claire gasped as the breath of life returned to her and she could feel the wound on her shoulder healing.

"Mom," she whispered as panic and confusion slowly came to her.

"We gotta get you out of here," Sandra whispered back.

~.~.~

_**Bennett House…**_

Claire sat on her bed in a new set of clothes and hugging her knees to her chest. She heard heavy footsteps and from just hearing them and the sound of their heart beating she knew exactly who was standing at her door.

"Claire-bear, are you okay?" Noah asked.

"I needed you and you weren't there _again_." She looked at him coldly.

"I'm sorry," he replied and as if her gaze couldn't have gotten any colder, it just did.

Noah walked to her side of the bed and sat.

"There was something I had to do." She scoffed with a sarcastic smile.

"There is always something you have to do. Work's just more important."

"No, listen. Look from the day I was assigned to protect you-"

"That's right. I'm just an assignment."

"Claire, you know that's not true."

"I died!" She shouted in his face. "But I guess that's all just an incident for you isn't it."

"You died," he repeated to himself. "When?"

She looked at him incredulously.

"Why does it matter?" she said.

"It matters," he said in a panic before hurriedly got off her bed and rushed out of her room. Seeing her Noah panic, Claire quickly followed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked as they quickly ran down the stairs.

"Where is she? Where is your mother?" Noah asked.

"She's with us." A voice said as they stepped out of her father's office and there stood Sandra in Elle's grasp with Sylar standing by. As they stepped out, Elle twisted her wrist and appeared a ball of electricity in her hand that thankfully wasn't holding her mother's arm.

Claire looked at the two who appeared bloody and in a new set of clothes. Suddenly Claire understood what her father was doing.

Noah pulled out a gun but Sylar only used his powers to pull the gun out of his hands and pushed Noah above the fireplace.

Seeing the gun not too far away, Claire tried to grab it but Elle caught on what she was trying to do.

"Stay back," Elle shouted before placing her other hand under Sandra's throat shocking her and causing her to cry out before Elle pulled her hand away.

Understanding the threat in her house, Claire quickly backed away from the gun.

"We're taking Claire with us. That's what we came for in the first place." Sylar said.

"You following daddy's orders now. Trying to be a good boy." Noah retorted.

"No, not a good boy not exactly," he replied and Sylar's eyes darted to Claire's. "Something else. Something more like-like you. Home. Family. But not afraid to do the job I have to do."

Sylar took a few steps forward before he started slicing Noah's throat.

"Stop," she shouted and Sylar's head turned slightly towards her as he stopped to listen to the cheerleader.

"Look I-I will go with j-just please leave them alone." Claire pleaded.

"I think this game of cat and mouse is over." Sylar said, taking a few closer steps.

"They're not your parents." Noah said.

"What are you talking about?" Sylar said confused and taken off guard.

"They're manipulating you. Arthur and Angela, they're not your parents. I read your files, Gabriel, you're not their son." Noah continued. "They're just leveraging your mommy issues to turn you into their weapon."

"He's lying. Don't let him get inside your head." Said Elle.

"No," Claire said, staring at Elle curiously as Sylar looked at her. "_That's_ a lie. You're lying to him and you're afraid of him."

"You know who he is, Elle," Noah spoke up. "Because you helped create him. And you can't undo that. Not now and not ever. You really think you two can have a normal life. He killed you're father, Elle."

It's seen how shaken Sylar has become but he quickly gathers his bearings and starts slicing Noah's throat.

"No!" Claire shouted in a panic before turning to plead with the person causing this. "Sylar, stop! Stop! Stop, Gabriel, just stop!"

At the sound of his name, Sylar stops sensing his presence he looked to his left to see Hiro standing before him.

He said something in Japanese and grasped his shoulder before teleporting them away. Noah quickly drops to the ground.

Elle takes a step forward in bewilderment. "What the hell?" before feeling a grasp on her shoulder and was teleported away.

Claire felt more than saw Hiro teleport in front of her before grasping her hand while speaking Japanese and was only able to make out the word cheerleader. It wasn't long before she was teleported out.

* * *

**How about that! I finally got the next chapter done and again it might be awhile before I update again so brace yourself because this relationship between Claire and Sylar seems to go a bit quick. Review please! If you have any questions please just leave a review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you for reading my story and sorry if it's shorter or too short but it seems long enough you know. But finally just hope you guys review!**


End file.
